Fall of the Warriors OC's Needed
by SaluteKingNick
Summary: My first Code Lyoko story!  The contest is open until Friday January 6th, 2012.  Enter Now!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I am creating an all new Code Lyoko story and I need some EVIL OC's! They will turn good but I need them to be evil in the beginning. Just fill out the application bellow (I got this from another story. Sorry!) This is going to be an awesome story you guys! I also need a lot of guy OC's go please send some guys to! **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Grade:**

**Birthday:**

**Day Clothing:**

**Pajamas:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Eye Color:**

**Eye Shape:**

**Height:**

**Body Type:**

**Weight:**

**Nationality:**

**Other (glasses, contacts, etc.):**

**Sibling(s):**

**Favorite Subject:**

**Parent(s):**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Roommate:**

**Hobby(s):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Skills:**

**Appearance on Lyoko:**

**Powers on Lyoko:**

**Weapon:**

**Other:**


	2. Conclusion

So I've been going over your OC's and I have to say….I LOVE them ALL. My favorites are going to be the original five element of XANA so here they are:

Lollypop2008 with Cliff Snow

NINJAboy4145 with Andrew Story

Yuki101 with Annalise Flint

iShip Advance with Astrid Tolko

Kirraly Is Finally Free with Kiriana Circee

The rest WILL BE USED later on in tha story!

Here is my OC Arianna. Just act like she's been part of the show from the first episode. And she's not going be evil.

**Name: Arianna Kelly Bryant**

**Age: 16**

**Grade: 11**

**Birthday: 8/20/1995**

**Day Clothing: A Black and red sleeved, one shoulder shirt that reaches her belly button with Blue tight jeans with Black, white, and red Nike sneakers **

**Gym: Plain white Wife beater and pink poom poom shorts**

**Party: **.com/beyonce-performed-at-roseland-ballroom-in-new-york-city or /2010/10/music-news-beyonce-preps-i-am-world-tour-release

**Pajamas: A pink tank-top and black and white striped poom poom shorts**

**Hair Color: Brunette but dyes her hair brown**

**Hair Style: **.info/celebrity-hair/beyonce/beyonces-amazing-hairstyle-pictures/attachment/beyonce-soft-bangs/

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Height: 5'7**

**Body Type: Slim and curvy**

**Weight: 145**

**Nationality: Italian, Puerto Rican and Began**

**Other (glasses, contacts, etc.): Glasses**

**Sibling(s): Older brother Conner D'Angelo Bryant**

**Favorite Subject: Geometry**

**Parent(s): Kelly Faith D'Angelo-mother (Deceased), Brian Conner Bryant**

**Personality: She's very outspoken and always knows what she's talking about. She can be considered "ghetto" by some people but she really is a cool person but if you talk about her, put your hands on her, her friends, or family, get ready to get sent to the hospital because she will permanently damage you. As she would say "Don't let the cute face, and curvy body fool you, I WILL beat the hell out of you"!**

**History: She was born and raised in Atlanta, Georgia with her two best friends Brielle, and Monet. Her mother died in a Plane crash and her Dad died in from Cancer. She was destined to be in the Music industry. She went to Kadic because of a scholarship from their arts program**

**Roommate: None**

**Hobby(s): Singing, Dancing, choreography**

**Likes: Cooking, eating, music, watching TV and movies**

**Dislikes: Spiders, nasty things, fake people, Sissi, two faces, mean girls**

**Skills: She's very flexible and agile. She knows how to street fight and she knows Tae Kwon Do.**

**Appearance on Lyoko: A Cross between Yumi's and Williams. A Burgundy bodysuit with white and purple rain drop shaped dots on it. Her boots are like William's but they are White with burgundy polka dots on them**

**Powers on Lyoko: She has the power to Shape-Shift into any one of the Lyoko warriors but for a limited time and it takes up life points.**

**Weapon: A huge gray and orange edged glowing power axe that she can call up at will. It can release energy ripples like William's sword and when slammed into the ground ans cause an energy wave at the person directed at and it won't stop until it hits the thing its after or something else **

**Other: She has a on and off Boyfriend named Calvin who she is constantly having problems and fights with like everyday (Think of Ronnie and Sammi from Jersey Shore).**

**That's my OC guys! Here's the premise for the story FALL OF THE WARRIORS! (So Excited)**

**Premise for Fall of the Warriors**

**Season: 4**

**The Lyoko warriors are winning their battles against XANA at record time, But **

**little did they know that the computer virus was planning something. XANA **

**begins to send William on frequent trips back to reality to bring back some **

**surprises each time, 5 of their outside friends are possessed and virtualized **

**thus becoming the Five Elements of XANA. With the Lyoko warriors quickly meeting **

**their match. Its not until the lyoko warriors seize William do they find out **

**what XANA's plan really is: To create a warp in worlds, rippling the space, time **

**continuum thus Lyoko becoming reality and Earth becoming the virtual world.**


End file.
